


Meet the Girlfriend

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Day 3, F/M, KHRrarePairWeek2020, Sun Day, aqua terra and vani are there too, shocking reveals, the most uncreative title in the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Sun Day: Shocking Reveals. Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796887
Kudos: 10
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Meet the Girlfriend

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Sun Day: Shocking Reveals. Exactly what it says on the tin.

_Note: Day 3, entry 2. Chrome/Ven for the prompt “_ Shocking Reveals _”._

**Warnings: Chrome Being A Little Shit, Vanitas Being A Little Shit, Shocking Reveals.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or KH.

.

Footsteps landed softly against the steps leading to the castle at the Land of Departure as a purple-haired girl wearing an eye-patch made her way to the entrance.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, the castle doors opened, as if on cue, and three people emerged: a young woman with blue hair, and two young men, one of them tall with brown hair, and the other short with blond hair.

The trio stopped when their eyes fell on the girl.

“What-”

“Who-”

The girl smiled at them while the blond young man whooped and ran to her with a wide grin on his.

“Chrome!” He skidded to a stop in front of her, “You’re here!”

“Hello, Ven,” Chrome said, leaning towards him and pressing a kiss to his cheek, causing him to blush faintly, and his wide grin to turn smitten, “Of course I’m here. I said I’d come and introduce myself, right?” Her smile widened as she turned her gaze to the other two, who stood frozen, eyes wide in shock, no doubt from the little kiss.

A grumpy voice called out from behind them, “Oi, what’s the commotion? And what’re you blocking the way for?” A head of messy, dark hair peeked out from behind them, “Oh. It’s just Chrome. I guess you’re finally meeting the girlfriend.”

“ _Girlfriend?_ ” The young woman repeated, voice faint.

Chrome’s lips twitched, almost transforming her smile into a smirk, “Hello, Aqua, Terra, I’ve heard a lot about you. My name is Chrome, and Ven is my boyfriend.”

“ _Boyfriend?!_ ”

.

End

This was born from my inability to let go of how Chrome-Mukuro and Ven-Vanitas are kinda like. The reverse of each other.


End file.
